Alterswap
Alterswap Alterswap is typically like Underswap but with six of the characters swapped like in Altertale. Asgore typically acts like Sans, while Toriel acts like Papyrus, and so on and so forth. Everyone else is typically the same. Characters * Sans, King of the Underground. * Papyrus, Caretaker of the Ruins * Toriel, The Terrific * Asgore, The couch potato * Asriel (Not enough info on the Swap of this Character) * Gaster (Not enough info on the Swap of this Character) Personalities * Sans Sans is swapped with Asgore (From Undertale). He still loves puns but for the most part, just wants his brother back. He has a lot of guilt on him and, as the King of the Underground, pressured a lot. His older brother parted ways with him due to him declaring war on humans in a fit of anger due to his younger brother dying due to humans. He doesn't know that Flowey is his younder brother. He doesn't want to hurt anyone but he truly believes that he is doing the right thing for his people, tho, his older brother disagrees with him. He is not aware of the different timelines. * Papyrus He is swapped with Toriel (From Undertale) He still cooks spaghetti (Note: Edible). He tries not to think about his brother but there are those moments where he wishes for everything to go back to the way it used to be with his younger brothers, Sans and Gaster. He fled the Castle because he and his younger brother had a big fight about Sans' war declaration towards the humans in a fit of anger from losing their youngest brother. He doesn't know about Flowey being his youngest brother. He wants to stop any humans from leaving the Underground so they will not die but fails to do so because e is too selfless. He is not aware of the different timelines. * Toriel Toriel is swapped with Papyrus (From Undertale). She cooks Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie (Note: Not edible). Her younger brother is Asgore, who is very lazy, but calls him Gorey. She was created in a lab by her "father", Asriel but she doesn't remember him and believes her and her brother grew up alone. She calls herself "THE TERRIFIC TORI!". She really wants to be part of the Royal Guard. She trains really hard wit her fire magic and uses her famous "ORANGE ATTACK!". She presumably cannot use the "Dreemur Blasters". She is not aware of the different timelines. * Asgore Asgore is swapped with Sans (From Undertale). He has a pet rock but forgets to feed it so his older sister, Toriel, feeds it sprinkles. He calls her older sister Tori. She was created in a lab with his sister by their "father", Asriel, but unlike his sister, remembers Asriel, and sometimes sees him appear, staring at him. He is very smart but he usually covers this up using his laziness. He loves puns and his kazoo and likes to annoy his sister with it. He can do any attack his sister does except he can use the "Dreemur Blasters". He is aware about the different timelines but not hte Alternate Universes. * Asriel Not enough information * Gaster Not enough information